


Warriors Social Media AU

by kaitlyn_aot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annies a BAMF, Bertholdt is such a bottom, Character's Name Spelled as Bertholdt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pieck has a podcast, Social Media, Social Media AU, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_aot/pseuds/kaitlyn_aot
Summary: It's just a warriors social media au because canon hurts.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger & Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the the first chapter of my first fic I've posted since my wattpad day's! Enjoy

(@bertholdt.hoover has posted a new photo)

The photo was dated 10/31/06 at the bottom and it has two smiling children in halloween costumes, the boy is wearing a batman costume and the girl is what looks to be a dinosaur costume. 

Caption- Happy 21st birthday to the best sister! Love you P

Tagged- @pieck_fingerrrr  
_____________________________

@franqs WHY WERE YOU TWO THE CUTEST KIDS????

@bertl_stan467 tbh my ring finger is bare 

@pieck_fingerrrr I hate that photo. But love you or whatever 

_____________________________

( @anniehart has posted a new photo)

The photo is two short women posing in front of a mirror with a gym in the background. The blonde is taking the photo, while the brunette is holding up a peace sign. 

Caption- hbd pieck

Tagged- @pieck_fingerrrr  
_____________________________

@harry.st4yles32 you’re both so gorg

@demonsl5yerfan96 THE BEST GIRLS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

@braunreiner Annie’s lack of enthusiasm always amazes me

@anniehart @braunreiner i will block you 

@pieck_fingerrrr <333  
_____________________________

(@porcogaill has posted a video) 

A video of brunette two teens and one blonde tween doing the whip plays on screen. 

Caption- this shows your age. 

Tagged- @pieck_fingerrrr @marcel.seagall

_____________________________

@marcel.seagall delete this.

@pieck.fingerrrr awww love you too, pock!

@emma.norman THIS IS SENDING ME 

_____________________________

(@marcel.seagall has posted a photo) 

A photo of two adults laying in the same hammock, they seem to be trying to push the other out. 

Caption- i hope you have the best birthday, pieck! 

Tagged- @pieck.fingerrrr

_____________________________

@rad.painting56 who won?

@marcel.seagall @rad.painting56 pieck lol

@pieck.fingerr love you M

_____________________________  
(@pieck.fingerrrr just posted a new photo)

It’s a photo of Pieck and her friends all sitting in a restaurant. Pieck is being hugged by her brother, Bertholdt. 

Caption- Thanks for all the birthday wishes!!!!! <3333

Tagged- @braunreiner @anniehart @zekeyeage1 @marcel.seagall @porcogalli @bertholdt.hoover

_____________________________

@bertholdt.hoover We should do this more

@cutepiggt YOU ALL LOOK SO GOOD

@klanceshipper45 THE BEST FRIEND GROUP

@emmabgain #reibert 

_____________________________


	2. Meet Monkey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke gets a new furry friend, Pieck and Bertholdt have some sibling bonding time and Annie makes an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, just to clear up something before we start, in this story Bertholdt and Pieck are half-siblings and they share a dad.

_____________________________

(@zekeyeage1 has just posted a photo)

The photo is of Zeke holding a blur of brown and gray fur. You can make out a cat shape.

Caption- Meet the newest member of the Yeager family, this is Monkey!

Tagged- @MarleyAnimalRescue  
_____________________________

@dancemomsstan80 hi monkey!

@MarleyAnimalRescue Good to see Monkey is settling into his new home!

@...randomfandom… MONKEY IS BEST BOY

@erenyeager you did not just adopt a cat…  
@zekeyeage1 I’m an adult, Eren, I can do what I want

__________________________________________________________

(@pieck.fingerrrr has started a livestream)

The live started with the camera pointed at Pieck and her brother, Bertholdt. “Hi everyone! Today Bertl and I will be baking and answering your questions.”  
While she’s talking Bertholdt gathers ingredients in the background. Pieck starts answering questions while reading the instructions for her brownies. “I’m doing good, today I edited my podcast episode that goes live on Friday, and then I facetimed Zeke and met his new cat Monkey!” Pieck said while starting to measure ingredients.  
“Hows Bertholdt? I don’t know, how are you Bertholdt?”  
She says looking over to her brother.   
“I’m good, but school has been kicking my ass lately,” Bertholdt answers. They spend some time talking about their lives and work/school, before Bertholdt looks up and reads out a question. “ They want to know what we are making, I’m making sugar cookies and Pieck is making brownies.” He smiled and then looked to Pieck. “Looks like they want to know how your birthday was.” Pieck looked up from her brownies and smiled   
“It was amazing! I got to see all of my friends, and after me and Bertholdt facetimed our father.” Bertholdt hummed  
“Dad was super emotional about us growing up and becoming adults.” Pieck laughed and responded to her brother   
“I think he forgot that you’re 19 and I just turned 22.” Bertholdt laughed at her response and asked her another question,   
“Pieck everyone is dying to know, are you currently in a relationship?” Pieck looks startled for a moment but regains her composure quickly.  
“Actually, I’m talking to someone right now but, it’s not anything official,” she winks at the camera.   
“This is the first time I’m hearing of this sister dearest,” Bertholdt adds on. Pieck looks at him and whispers who she’s talking to.   
“Wait really?” He saids suddenly, “Yes, but shut up, not everyone knows.” she says looking back to the camera.  
“Anyways, thank you everyone for tuning in and watching us bake today!” Pieck said while brushing her hands off.   
“We’ll be posting how they turned out on our Instagram stories, so follow us on there.” Bertholdt finished for his sister. Pieck nodded and reached over to end the live “Bye guys!”   
_____________________________

(@pieck.fingerrrr has saved a live to their profile) 

__________________________________________________________

(@pieck.fingerrrr posted a photo to their story)

The photo was of a sheet of perfect sugar cookies and slightly flat and very burnt brownies. 

Caption- I don’t know what happened to my brownies, but his cookies turned out good!

Tagged- @bertholdt.hoover   
_____________________________

(@bertholdt.hoover posted a photo to their story) 

The photo is very similar to the one Pieck posted, only the cookies are decorated with little cats on this one. 

Caption- Pieck can’t bake spread the word. (Also, yes the cats are in honour of Monkey)

Tagged- @pieck.fingerrrr  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(@anniehart has just posted a photo) 

The first photo is of Annie and a blonde man ice skating, they are holding hands and posing for the camera. The second is Annie and the same man, only the man is on the ice like he had just fallen, and Annie is laughing at him. 

Caption- loser 

Tagged- @ArminArlert

_____________________________

@taytayswiftie Wait… is that Armin?

@adventuretune I TOLD YOU THEY WERE TOGETHER  
@Laylaeveret I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING???

@Laylaeveret The cutest couple <33

Load more comments...  
__________________________________________________________

(@braunreiner has posted a video)

The video is of Reiner and a brunette preteen doing TikTok dances with their parents having a family dinner in the background. 

Caption- Believe it or not I made Gabi do this 

_____________________________

@true7crime7fan7 marry me?

@ReinerStan2021 THE BEST BIG COUSIN

@anabor.ohio Why did Reiner look so into this lmao

Load more comments...  
__________________________________________________________(@porcogalli has posted a photo)

The photo is a selfie of Porco and a brown and gray cat. In the background you can see Zeke, Marcel, and Eren playing Mario Cart.

Caption- i met monkey 

Tagged- @zekeyeage1 @marcel.seagall @erenyeager

_____________________________

@gogudoof monkey!!!!

@sm.asha._. Marcel looks good asf in this 

@mimi.ackerman MY FAVORITE SETS OF BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!

@mychildhoof who won mario cart?  
@porcogalli zeke kicked our asses.

Load more comments...  
__________________________________________________________

(@marcel.seagall has posted a photo)

The photo is of monkey, asleep, laying on a man's lap, Mario Cart is being played in the background. 

Caption- I think Monkey likes me 

Tagged- @porcogalli @zekeyeage1 @erenyeager

_____________________________

@drapple_smut oh how i wish i was monkey

@suffering_com Aww he’s a sleepyboy

@SadLowerGirl monkey is so cute istg

Load more comments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkey is actually based off of one of my cats, Nico.


End file.
